All Hail The Heartbreaker
by LiesForTheLiars
Summary: john Cena meets a girl who's father is well known in the business, she has a past, but so does he. wat happens when both pasts raise their ugly heads and cause hell for the couple. R&R PLEASE!
1. Hey

Author notes/disclaimer: Still don't own anything, even though I would gladly have John Cena, but life ain't fair so I don't. Any who…

Chapter 1 Hey 

The white stretch limo pulled up into the arena's underground parking lot, it wasn't the first to do so and it certainly wasn't the last. The driver, a middle aged man that was used to being with this certain passenger, got out of the front, walked around and opened one of the car doors.

A few of the men were sat around the parking lot, just chilling out before the show started, no one had paid much attention to the limo, no one other than the champ, that is. The twenty-eight year old (_A/N:I think_), had been lost in his own thoughts for some time when the limo first pulled, but was pulled back down to earth when he saw her get out of the limo. She was perfect in his mind, from the little kitten heels on her feet, to the small dove tattooed on her wrist, to the smile that lit up the room, she used it sweetly to thank the driver. He had looked her over a few times when, he finally looked up to her eyes and found her gaze set on him. He blushed and looked away, mentally slapping himself, _damn, get a hold of yourself Cena, you don't even know her name yet! _

She looked around, completely lost, it was years since she'd been in arenas, never mind their parking lots.

'Er, ma'am?' She spun around at the voice of her driver.

'Yes Ben?' She asked sweetly as he held up a cell phone.

'Your father, ma'am.' He handed the cell to her.

' Thanks Ben.' She turned to stroll towards a nearby wall, gently leaning back on it as she began to speak. 'Hi Daddy…Yes I'm at the arena, I just don't quite know where to go, where are you Daddy? … What!' She yelled.

'Who let Austin in here?' the group of men near by burst into fits of laughter as the mystery girl continued to scream at her father.

'I don't care if you've got a meeting Daddy, you promised you'd be here!' After a few moments of silence her the girl, she sighed in defeat. 'Ok Daddy, just get here soon.' The girl flopped herself down onto a nearby bench, she sat with her head in hands, until a shadow was cast over her. She looked up to find the man that had been watching her before she had caught him.

'Hey.' _Damn, John, engage the brain, the next word would be…_ 'I'm John Cena.'

'Hi I'm Faith, you wanna sit down or something.' _Man, this boy is fine._

'Erm, yeah, sure.' John sat next to Faith, before looking up and asking, 'Is there something wrong or do you normally scream at your cell phone?' She blushed slightly.

'Oh, ya'll heard that, no it's just my father, annoying me and leaving me. Normal really.' John sprung to his feet, scaring Faith momentarily.

'You wanna go get something to eat, I'm starved.' John smiled down at her, he held out his hand.

'Yeah sure.' She took his hand as he pulled her up, John kept a hold on her hand till they reached his rental.

'Where do you wanna go?' John asked as he pulled out of the parking lot and sped off down the road.

'Anywhere.' _Just as long as you're there too. _John pulled up to the nearest Denny's, he ran over to open the door for Faith, as she got out shaking slightly. She pointed index finger at John.

'You, are never driving me anywhere ever again.' John laughed, that's what most people said after riding with John.

'Fair dues, fair dues.'


	2. New Friends

**A/N: Im believing that this story sucks major so ama try and do something with it. Please do inform me if am wasting muh time. Outie bitches, x Abbey x.**

**Chapter 2 New friends**

Faith got back to the hotel laden down with shopping bags. Daddy's treat since he had dumped her for a meeting. Faith balanced the bags on her arms, and attempted to search for her door key in her purse. She must have stood for ten minutes before a hand tapped her shoulder; she turned around to be greeted with blue eyes.

"You seem to be struggling here." His voice was kind and caring. "Lemme help." Without a word he took Faith's purse room her and took out her room key, he opened the door for her, took some shopping bags from her and walked into her room. He lay the bags on the sofa and turned back to Faith. "Here." He gave her, her purse and smiled.

"Erm, thank you." Faith wasn't used to kindness like his from strangers. She had grown up with her mother, a cold woman, wicked from Faith's father's departure to pursue his career.

"This is gunna sound weird but, I've seen your face before, I just can't put the face to a name." He ran a hand through dark brown hair.

"Faith. Faith Flair." Faith smiled.

"So you're the daughter that Ric has been worrying about." The man smiled.

"Worrying?" Faith asked unsure of his answer.

"Completely, he was worried you wouldn't like your room, you wouldn't get on with the divas, you would want to go home, you would hate the WWE, the list was endless." The man laughed, making Faith smile. "Then he had the meeting, he knew there would be trouble. John told me about ya lil phone argument with Rick." There was a moment of silence. "Well I best be off now. John and some of the boys are going out and I aint ready yet."

"Oh, ok." Faith said, now sorting through the piles of bags.

"Actually, do you wanna come with? You can meet some of the girls. They'll love you." The man offered.

"Erm, if ya sure." Faith replied, happy that she wouldn't be spending her night with a tub of Ben Jerry's and the room service guy.

"I'll come by and get you before we leave. Be ready for about 7pm." The dark haired man said, half way out the door.

"Wait!" He stopped and turned back. "I don't know your name." Faith blushed at how stupid that must have sounded.

"It's Randy. Randy Orton." He smiled a cocky grin.

* * *

Faith pulled herself together about an hour before Randy was supposed to collect her. She had been showered and was sat in front of the mirror doing her hair and make up. She decided to leave her hair down, it curling as soon as it had dried. She kept her make up simple, smoky eyes and clear lip gloss.

She decided on an out fit about ten minutes before Randy knocked at her door. She wore a pair of black jeans with a white tank top with Justa Rich Girl in black curly writing across her chest. Her arms were covered with black bangles and bracelets, a long gothic cross draped down her neck. She opened the door to Randy and a huge guy that must have been twice the size of Faith. Both of them in Armani suit with black shirts on underneath, opened at the top two buttons.

"Ready." Faith smiled, her heels clicking against the floor.

"Faith, this is Dave Bautista, Dave this Faith Flair, Ric's daughter." Randy introduced them to each other.

"No way, your Ric's lil girl." Dave gasped, "You can't be older than nineteen." He said looking at Randy.

"No I'm twenty- two." Faith explained as they walked down the corridor and into the elevator. "Who's going out tonight?" Faith asked nervously, she didn't want to step on anyone's toes. She hardly even wanted to be there, but she had promised her Dad that she would travel with him for a year once she had finished school. She had been putting it off for years now, but with her Mother committing suicide, faith had no other choice than to travel with her Dad.

"Everyone. Both rosters are together tonight so everyone in the WWE is out to play." Randy grinned, so many divas, so little time, and with the addition of Faith, things were undeniably spicing up for him.

"Oh." Faith could only manage.

"Don't worry, they don't bite. Well maybe Marty, well you wanna stay clear of him." Dave said linking his arm with her.

"Who's Marty?"

"Trust us; you'll know when you see him." Randy shuddered at the thought of all those worms.

The elevator doors pinged open and let the three out into the hotel lobby. A swarm of people stood around. A shriek came from in the midst of the crowd and a small brunette came running out.

"Dave!" She screamed jumping at the enormous man. She hugged the life out of him, and then dropped to her feet; she slapped him hard across the face. "Where the hell have you been?" She demanded.

"Melina, you know I've been with the girls." Dave explained, the brunette's eyes glazed over with anger, softened when she saw the look of panic on faith's face.

"Oh my god, I'm sooo sorry. I'm Melina Perez, are you the new diva?" She asked.

"Oh god no, I couldn't do what you girls do." Faith explained. "I'm just here to see my Dad, I 'm Faith Flair." Faith explained.

"Well, you don't wanna hang around with these two apes all night, come on I'll introduce you to the girls." Melina said taking Faith's hand and pulling her towards the group of giggling divas. "Girlies, girlies!" Melina giggled, "I have someone for ya'll to meet." She pulled Faith into the middle of the group of girls. They all watched on. "This is Faith Flair, Ric's daughter." Melina told them.

"Hi, I'm Amy Dumas." A red headed woman told her, her smile showed kindness.

"I'm Trish; this is Maria, Lillian, Stacey." A blonde woman told her.

"And I'm Ashley." A blonde punk told her, she balanced on a pair of crutches, a pink cast showing from the bottom of her jeans.

"Hi." Was all faith could muster right now; she wasn't good at meeting new people.

"I know you girls' aint leaving without me!" A girl yelled from the elevator.

"Well, we didn't think you were coming, said you were jet lagged." Amy shouted back laughing as a cheerful red head skipped over to them.

"Christy meet Faith Flair, Faith meet Christy Hemme. She works for TNA." Ashley explained.

"Hey! I like your top." Christy said smiling.

"Thanks."

"Lets go people!" A voice sounded over the crowd, "We have some partying to do!"

Christy linked with Faith, "Don't worry, you can stay with me." The short red head reassured her, as the throng of people moved out into the parking lot of the hotel where limo's packed into groups of ten before moving away for the next group.

**A/N: Please review this, I really don't know if anyone likes this or not, so I don't know whether to take it off or carry on. Tell me please! Outie bitches, x Abbey x.**


	3. Swim swim swim

**Chapter 3**

Faith woke up when someone shook her shoulder gently. "Faith wake up."

"No, don't wanna." Faith mumbled.

"Girl ama sit on ya till ya get up." John said sitting on her back.

"God Cena! How much do you weigh? Right I'm up." Faith said trying to move John.

"Wooo!" John yelled.

"Okay, who let Daddy in?" Faith asked rolling her eyes and rolling out of bed to get some aspirin.

"Funny." Randy said from the other side of the room. Faith did a U turn to see who exactly was in her room. Stupidly, she had thought her and John to be alone. Randy was sat on the other bed in John's room, with Melina and Christy, one on either side of him. Dave on the other side of Melina, his arm draped over her shoulder. Dave looking slightly rough from the night before.

"Morning all." Faith turned back around to go into the bathroom for a nice long hangover fixing shower. She was in the bathroom and had locked the door when her cell phone started singing TLC's Silly Hoe. Randy answered, putting it on loudspeaker and then resting it on the bedside cabinet.

"Good Morning Sunshine, you make me happy when skies are grey!" A girl sung down the line.

"Erm, morning to you too." Randy laughed.

"Shit! I did it again, you ain't Faith." The girl cursed herself.

"Faith is here, but this is Randy."

"Say what now?" She had an English accent like Faith.

"I'm Randy Orton, Faith's friend." Ric walked into the room.

"Yeah and I'm the pope." Ric laughed.

"Well, erm, Pope, what can we do ya for?" John laughed.

""Who tha hell are you?" The girl demanded.

"John Cena."

"Aye aye. Whatever. Just put Faith on the phone before I kill ya'll." Ric laughed at the girl's empty threats. Faith reappeared fresh from her shower.

"You gunna beat us up all tha way from England Courtney?" Ric chuckled.

"Ya damn right Uncle Ricky." She smirked. "Now put Faith on."

"Am here baby." Faith hollered.

"Thank God for that. Someone sane." Courtney rolled her eyes.

"Who ya been talking to?" Faith asked, brushing her damp hair in the mirror.

"Some wannabe Randy Orton and this dude, trying to pass off as John Cena. What losers." Courtney scoffed.

"Hey I resent that!" John yelled. "Orton's the loser, not me!"

"Am I on loudspeaker?" Courtney whispered.

"Yes."

"AMA KILL YOU WHEN I GET MUH HANDS ON YOU!" Courtney yelled.

"Girl, you do actually realise that John Cena, Randy Orton, Dave Bautista, Melina Perez and Christy Lee Hemme are all here. Including Daddy." Faith laughed.

"Are you shitting me?" Courtney gasped.

"I shit you not."

"I hate you." Courtney declared.

"Ditto." Faith said sitting down next to John on the bed.

"Well I hafta go bitches. I have work to do; we can't all swan off to see Daddy, can we now. Love ya." Courtney hollered.

"Yes we can. Love ya too bitch. Outie!" Faith replied flipping her phone shut.

"Who was that?" Christy asked, snuggling into Randy's side.

"Muh cousin Courtney, we have an apartment in Newcastle, England." Faith explained. "She's training to be a doctor, wants to work here."

"Here I brought you some clothes." Melina passed her a pair of daisy dukes, a white tank top and a bright pink bikini.

"We going swimming?" Christy nodded.

"There's a roof top pool."

"Well, I'm going, remember dinner tonight with Paul and me." Ric said kissing his daughter's forehead and leaving.

* * *

Faith stood in the elevator with John, the others having gone ahead of them.

"What's wrong?" John asked, he noticed Faith had been really quiet and quite distant since she had gotten changed.

"Nothing." She lied. Truth was, she hated being this under dressed. Clothes were her protection. Her brain was screaming at her to turn back, seek out the comfort of her bed, grab a tub of Ben and Jerry's and just hide under the sheets. But for some reason her body wouldn't listen, so her feet stayed planted to the floor. She managed to get to the pool side with John. Who had decided the best way to comfort her was to put his arm around her shoulders and hold her close. Melina, Christy, Amy and Trish saved her a sun bed. All of them lay perfect in the sun. Tanned to perfection in her eyes. Faith sat down in between Christy and Amy, holding her towel as close as physically possible.

"Girl, its okay. Don't worry." Amy whispered. She was right, her smile showed Faith there was nothing to be worried about, no reason to be self-conscious at all.

"You girls gunna lie there all day?" Randy hollered from in the pool, Dave, John, Rey and Adam Copeland, all in there with him.

"Ya damn right we are." Melina yelled back.

"Ahh come on baby! Play!" Dave yelled at Melina.

"Come on Christy!" Randy pouted.

"Red. Ya know ya wanna!" Rey laughed.

"Bring it on Trishy!" Adam hollered.

"Baby girl." John climbed out of the pool and knelt down beside Faith as all the divas got into the pool. "What's wrong? And don't say nothing."

"Honestly, there's nothing wrong anymore. Let's play." Faith faked a smile, nervously getting to her feet pulling the tank top off, over her head and slipping out of the daisy dukes. Now she felt uncomfortable.

"Wow." John whispered, his hands finding her hips. Faith squirmed, it wasn't John that made her nervous, it was whether or not he would accept her. She was setting herself up for rejection.

**JOHN POV**

Faith looked amazing; the pink bikini clung to her hips. She was gorgeous, but she was uncomfortable. I could tell. I looked over to the other guys; they had already started girls vs. boys water wrestling matches.

"Come with me." I took Faith's hand and led her into the little hut at the other side of the pool. I placed my hands over her eyes and opened the door, pulling her in and closing it behind her. I took my hands away from her eyes.

"John what's – Oh my god." Faith whispered off.

**END OF JOHN POV**

**FAITH POV**

I stood in front of a large Jacuzzi. There were bottles of champagne on ice and a plate of strawberries. John wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"You like?" He whispered, smiling against my shoulder where his head rested.

"I love it John." I turned around to face him. "When did you do all this?"

"When you were getting changed." He smiled, rather proud of himself.

"Thank you." I pecked his lips, as he took my hand in his.

"Come on, let's get in." John said stepping into the Jacuzzi, me following quite happily.

**END OF FAITH POV**

"John, did I tell you how much I love strawberries?" Faith said, lying back in John's arms.

"Nope, but ya Dad did." John said kissing her forehead. He untwined his fingers with her, using his spare hand to play with her hair. "You gunna tell me what was wrong before or do I have to pin ya down and tickle it outta ya?"

"Its just weird being around all these toned up, gorgeous, not a speck of imperfection girls. Guess I just felt kinda self-conscious." Faith said quietly, looking away from John. He placed his finger under her chin and forced her to look him in the eye. He smiled.

"I have no idea why you feel like that because, in my eyes, you are, by far, the most beautiful girl I've seen in a long time." John took his opportunity to kiss faith gently on the lips. He pulled back and smiled when he saw a small smile play on her lips. She lay back into his arms, feeling completely safe. He held her tight, and laid his chin on top of her head. How were they to know this wasn't going to last? How was Faith to know that that safe feeling she felt inside was soon to be long gone?

**A/N: Alrighty I'm bored beyond belief so if this chapter sucked more eggs than last year's fashion craze, please do tell. Ya know tha score, you review and Abbey updates! Am looking for 3 reviews here people, just 3. Outies muh bitches, ABBEY.**


	4. WhoreSkank

**A/N: Bree made me update. She makes me update everything. Bree smells P  
Plus I got the 3 reviews I asked for, thank you. Abbey x**

**Chapter 4 Whore/Skank**

"Faith, are you ready?" John hollered through her hotel room door, leaning back on the hallway wall, yawning.

"Yes nearly. Why?" She asked, applying lip gloss on the other side, and doing one last overall check of how she looked.

"The plane leaves in like, an hour. Come on." He laughed at the way she found catching this plane the least important thing in the world, where as, he found it high up on the list.

"Don't get your boxers in a twist!" She laughed. "I'm ready." The hotel door swung open and Faith stepped out, pulling a bright pink suitcase behind her, she pecked his lips quickly.

**JOHN POV **

Faith pulled away; I got a good look at her before she turned to walk down the corridor. She wore a pair of dark jeans and a white hoodie, her hair was in a messy bun under a black mesh cap, a pair of huge, white framed sunglasses covered her eyes. She looked gorgeous, she's the first girl in my life, bar Liz, that I could see at her worst, no make up, sweat pants and messy hair, and still find completely amazing and beautiful. I think I'm falling for her. She turned back to me and smiled brightly, her eyes sparkling.

**END OF JOHN POV**

"The driver is waiting downstairs." Faith's flip flops clipped on the floor down the hall way and towards the lobby.

* * *

"Morning!" Christy beamed on seeing Faith and John arrive in the airport waiting area. Faith waved back at the little collection of WWE superstars in the corner of the room.

"Hey Faith!" Amy yelled across the crowded from, waving her arms like a maniac and only resulting in drawing attention to herself from what looked like very angry, sleepless and sunburnt English people **(Yeah we shouldn't be messed with)**. Melina, who seemed to be the only sensible of the group, walked over to Faith and John to help Faith with her carry on bag.

"Morning girl." She smiled. "Lets go shopping." She giggled, giving John, Faith's bag. John's face dropped along with all the other men's at the mention of the dreaded S-word.

All of the girls shopped in the airport shops while waiting for their plane, which had been delayed for half an hour. The boys traipsing behind them like little lost puppy dogs. "Johnny?" Faith called him over, he walked up to her, hugging her from behind and looking over her shoulder.

"Yeah baby." John rested his head on her shoulder, kissing her neck gently.

"John!" She hissed, slightly embarrassed. He continued to place soft kisses on her neck and down onto her collar bone. "Damn you Cena." Faith mumbled.

"Sorry. What were you showing me?" John smirked, knowing that he had pulled away just as she beginning to enjoy herself. She sent him a death like glare, he just laughed it off.

"Anyway." She coughed. "What do you think about this?" Faith asked him, pointing at a pair of tight black jeans. She turned them around, across the back, in what looked like red lipstick read, "Watch me walk away."

"I love them." He smiled as he watched her run off to buy them.

"Faith! Does he like them?" Amy caught up with her at the check out.

"Yeah he loves them." Faith beamed.

"Once again, by amazing taste in clothes, rules all." Amy laughed doing a small victory dance.

"You're crazy." Faith laughed.

"Yeah, and our plane has just been called. Let's go." Amy said, linking with Faith and marching through the crowds of people, returning to England. John and the others not far behind.

Faith sat next to John, in the aisle seat after arguing about who would sit in the window seat. She sat sulking, looking down at the air hostess going through the safety announcements. She looked completely bored. Her black hair was tied up into a pony tail; a pink stripe of hair came over her face. When she moved her arms you could see the tattoos around her wrists, like stitches. Faith couldn't help but giggle when she glared at a passenger talking loudly. She finished her safety things and walked towards the back of the plane.

"Whore." Faith smirked, John starring at her wondering if she had gone completely insane. The raven haired girl was not one to be messed with. She turned around slowly.

"Skank!" She hissed, smiling. She growled at the man sitting opposite Faith, he immediately moved, and she took his seat.

"Oh my god Nikki!" Faith laughed. "I thought you were supposed to have people skills for this job." Nikki buckled her belt, and awaited take off. "Aren't you supposed to be working anyway?"

"I'm filling in for some blonde bitch in the back. She's sleeping with the pilot." Nikki laughed pulling her uniform piny thing off over her head to reveal a black shirt that read, "Need help." in white letters. She pulled a small silver ring from her pocket and slipped it through the whole in her lip. A little skull and cross bone hanging from it.

"When did you start doing this?" Faith asked, John still amazed that this Nikki hadn't jumped on Faith for calling her a whore.

"Just a couple weeks ago, you know I've been travelling around Indy Feds, well I ran out of money, and the only way back home was to start working here. Do a couple of runs, all over the world and then get dropped of at home." She paused, smiling, and then demanding a drink from the trolley dolly passing by. "Girl, why is he looking at me?" Faith turned to look at John.

"Oh him, Johnny, this is Nikki, if you call her Nicole she might bite you. Stitch this John Cena." Faith smiled.

"Oh I know who he is, Bree is gunna go crazy." Nikki laughed, scanning the rest of the WWE superstars and divas. "Is -?"

"I haven't seen them yet." Faith cut her off, "They'll be in England though." Nikki smiled.

**JOHN POV**

From what I heard over the four hour conversation that the girls kept up, they had met on the internet; Nikki had lived in America, Faith in the UK. And over the years they had visited each other, with another girl, they called Bree. I learnt something new about Faith though, she could wrestle. Apparently Bree, Nikki and Faith didn't do the diva side of things, they wrestled the boys. Nikki had been with Faith when she got her first tattoo, the one of the dove on her wrist. Randy walked down the aisle and towards us; he stopped in between Nikki and faith.

"Oh he sooo did not just do that." Nikki said, eyebrows raised.

"Hey John, you and Faith coming out after the show to – OWW?" He turned around to face Nikki, who sat with an innocent yet devilish look on her face. "Was there any need?"

"Yes."

"What happened?" I whispered to Faith who was trying to control her laughter.

"Dead leg." Randy walked away, sulking.

**END OF JOHN POV**

"You know what really sucks?" Nikki sat back in her chair, resting her knees on the chair in front of her, much to the dismay of the person in that seat. Faith raised her eyebrows to show that she was listening. "They wont give me coffee on here anymore."

"No! Not even decaf?"

"Nope, they say I get to hyper." Nikki smiled. "Sleep sucks." Nikki declared, snuggling up under the blanket provided by the airline.

"Ditto." Faith smiled, as the lights turned down low so passengers could sleep.

**A/N: Sucky chapter. I know, but it will get better. More Nikki-ness to come people! Review muh bitches, me wants 4 this time. **


	5. Bitches

**A/N: Okay I own jack shit, other than Faith & Courtney. **

**Chapter 5**

"Nikki?" Faith shuck her shoulders.

"I don't think she's gunna wake up." John laughed over her shoulder.

"Oh she will." Faith glared at him. "NIKKERZ WAKE THE HELL UP YOU SKANK!" She screamed, everyone turning to star at her.

"Whore." Nikki growled not opening her eyes.

"Bitch." Faith said trying to pull Nikki out of the seat.

"Loser." She stood up.

"Dork." Faith scrunched up her face.

"Skanky bitch loser faced dorky whore." Nikki stuck her tongue out.

"Oooh!" Faith laughed. "Well done." The girls walked off the plane chatting.

"Welcome to Newcastle England. I hope you enjoy your stay." Some blonde with bright red lipstick beamed. "Thanks Nikki." She whispered before greeting the next passenger.

"Yeah, whatever, whore."

Nikki and Faith stood around with Christy, Amy and Ashley while the men demanded that they found the cases.

"Coffee anyone?" Ashley suggested.

"I love you!" Nikki yelled running to the nearest café.

"Is she high?" Christy giggled.

"No, it's just a caffeine deficiency makes her hyper, but then so does coffee."

The group reformed outside of the terminal, two limos pulling up. John and Dave helped the driver's to load the suitcases into the cars. Faith and Nikki's phones went off in their pockets. They answered at the same time.

"Hello?" They said in unison. Climbing into the limo, their three way conversation went on until they reached the hotel. They clicked their phones shut at the same time.

"Baby." John walked up behind the girls, wrapping his arms around Faith's waist from behind. "I got our keys." He swung them in front of her face.

"Why do we need keys?" She asked, confused. "I'm going home."

"Woo, when do we leave?" Nikki asked.

"As soon as John drops his stuff off." Faith smiled, watching John head up to his hotel room.

**

* * *

**

"Court! Am home!" Faith yelled as she unlocked the front door.

"Finally!" A short brunette ran out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her head. "You said your flight departed at like ten last night."

"Time difference?" Nikki asked.

"NIKKI YOU BITCH!" Courtney ran at Nikki hugging her, they fell back into Randy's arms.

"Now this is what I call a bad day." Randy said attempting to get up.

"Shut it Orton." Nikki growled.

"I have a present for you two." Courtney smiled; she unravelled the towel from her head. The under layer of her hair was bright pink. Nikki and Faith looked at each other and then ran into the bathroom.

"BREE!" They screamed jumping the blonde as she washed the pink dye off her hands.

"FAITH! NIKKI! YOU WHORES!" Bree screamed hugging them. They all walked out of the bathroom and back into the living room, Randy had introduced himself to Courtney and was quite happily flirting away. John and Dave starred at the three girls.

"Bree, this is John Cena and Dave Bautista. John, Dave, this is Aubrey." Faith smiled.

**A/N: This is really short but I don't care! Bree's has to dye her hair red now!**


	6. She's pretty

**A/N: Updated by Bree's request. Two updates for two stories in one day. You lucky buggers :D**

**Chapter 6**

"Bree, I can't believe you didn't tell us you were coming back!" Nikki smiled, as she sat around the kitchen table with Bree, Courtney and Faith. All drinking coffee. Not a good sign for the people around them.

"I know, well, I was just passing by and I was like, I need coffee, and there was Court!" Bree giggled, slowly getting more and more hyper.

"Still, I can't believe it. It hasn't been all of us in years. I gotta be dreaming, pinch me. Ouch!" Faith yanked her arm away from Nikki.

"What you said to pinch you." Nikki said raising her eyebrows.

"OMG we hafta go out tonight!" Courtney squealed. All four girls looked at each other and smiled.

"Shopping!" They yelled in unison, all the men groaning in horror behind them.

"Oh get used to it." Nikki snapped.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You can't make me!" Courtney protested.

"Me neither." Nikki folded her arms across her chest and sat make onto the sofa with Courtney.

"Oh yes we can!" Amy, Christy, Bree, Ashley and Faith said. Dragging the other two into the bathroom.

"Okay, I've got hair under control." Bree smiled, waving bottles of Manic Panic around.

"And I've got make up." Nikki picked up an eyeliner.

"Clothes." Ashley waved two outfits at them.

"You mean drag." Courtney scoffed.

"Hey, it'll be fun." Faith laughed. "Accessories."

"I hate you." She scowled. "I'm having no part in this by the way."

"We know. I've got the shoes." Christy beamed.

"And I've got the music." Amy said flicking on a CD, which happened to be Faith's Brand New. **A/N: This is Failure by Design btw.**

**Watch you on the one's and two's.  
Through a window in a well lit room.  
Become a recluse.  
And I blame myself because I make things hard  
and you're just trying to help.  
And when I wake up you're the first to call.  
This is one more late night basement song.  
And I'm so sore.  
My voice has gone to hell.**

Bree's now blonde and black hair was slung back into a lose bun as she ran purple streaks through Faith's blonde hair.

**And this is one more sleepless night because we don't believe in filler.  
Baby, if I could I'd sit this out.**

Nikki sat doing Courtney's make up, black and yellow to match her costume for the night. They were all heading to a near by bar, Poison Punk. It was an all year round fancy dress, Halloween themed club, one of Faith's favourites. Not one of Courtney's, mainly because both girls used to work there.

**(This is over when I say it's over.)  
This is a lesson in procrastination.  
I kill myself because I'm so frustrated.  
Every single second that I put it off  
Means another lonely night I got to race the clock.  
(I ignore it and it ignores me too.)  
What say we go and crash your car?  
And every time I leave you go and lock the door.  
So I walk myself picking at a chip on my shoulder.  
I'm another day late and one year older.  
It's failure by design.**

Courtney's outfit being the last one, on the fact that she was still refusing to go. So she got the Queen Bee costume, a black and yellow striped halter front petticoat dress, a fuzzy yellow headpiece, wings and fuzzy black and yellow leg warmers.

**We don't believe in filler.  
Baby, if I could I'd sit this out. **

(This is over when I say it's over.)  
This is a lesson in procrastination.  
I kill myself because I'm so frustrated.  
Every single second that I put it off  
Means another lonely night I got to race the clock.  
(I ignore it and it ignores me too.)  
What say we go and crash your car?  
And every time I leave you go and lock the door.  
So I walk myself picking at a chip on my shoulder.  
I'm another day late and one year older.  
It's failure by design.

Christy then gave her black wood sandals and passed Courtney on to Faith who happily gave her cousin yellow and black bangles.

**I'm out of everything.  
But no one sleeps till we get this shit out on the shelves.  
It's late. I'm faltering.  
But this time I got nothing to say besides:  
Do Do Do. Do Do Do.  
Do Do Do. Do Do Do. (Get this shit out on the shelf)  
Do Do Do. Do Do Do.  
Do Do Do. Do Do Do. (Get this shit out on the shelf)  
Do Do Do. Do Do Do.  
Do Do Do. Do Do Do. (Get this shit out on the shelf)  
Do Do Do. Do Do Do.  
Nothing to say besides!**

**(This is over when I say it's over.)  
This is a lesson in procrastination.  
I kill myself because I'm so frustrated.  
Every single second that I put it off  
Means another lonely night I got to race the clock.  
(I ignore it and it ignores me too.)  
What say we go and crash your car?  
And every time I leave you go and lock the door.  
So I walk myself picking at a chip on my shoulder.  
I'm another day late and one year older.  
I'm a failure by design.**

Once fully dressed, Courtney flopped down onto the beanbag that Ashley had dragged into the bathroom with them.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(A/N: Okay I cant be arsed to go into detail with all of them, so here's the basics of their outfits. Find them on : A black velvet fairy costume, with a satin ribbon lace up front and attached tulle skirt. Knee high black leather boots and black mesh wings.**

**Nikki: A Gothic Lolita costume, i.e. a darling mini dress with puff sleeves and button front. Stretch fabric with black lace trim with a lace up choker and black/white stockings with lace front and head band with black lace. And black knee high black boots**

**Bree: Pirate costume with a lace up front peasant mini dress with pink skulls and stripes. Black Mary Jane shoes (don't ask, I have no idea) and black opaque thigh high stockings with pink crossed bones and satin bows. **

**Ashley: Referee costume in stretch knit poly features front zipper and cap sleeves. Also included are matching socks and whistle. It's basically the one all the diva's use when they do a special guest referee match. Torrie Wilson had it on last.**

**Amy: A Sexy Dancer costume with an off shoulder garter dress with stockings and feather headpiece.**

**Christy: Ice Pixie costume with blue semi sheer mini dress with tattered lace, a blue head band, a set of blue wings and a pair of silver heels. **

**A/N: So now we've got that part outta th way, we can head on over to the club. **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The girls all matched past to long line of hopefuls towards the doors. A huge man stepped in front of Christy. She gulped, he must have had at least twenty inches on her. "We don't appreciate queue hoppers miss." He growled.

"Jeez Charlie relax." Courtney rolled her eyes.

"Court? Is that you?" The man laughed. "Sorry I didn't recognise you under all that." He pointed at her outfit.

"Yeah, you laugh now, but I'm supposed to be a Queen Bee, so I'll sting ya ass later." She made a face at him and flipped him off as he let the gang into the club. The men had been a little more adamant than Courtney, and were still refusing to come until they saw the girls in their outfits.

"My, my, my, what do we have here?" A voice whispered into Faith's ear.

"Jeff!" She screamed as she hugged her best friend.

"What no love for me?" Matt, his older brother, pouted. Then laughed as Nikki flung herself, out of no where at him.

"MATTHEW!"

"Nicole." He said with a serious look on his face, before bursting into laughter, upon seeing the look on her face. "Sorry, Nikki."

"Drinks?" Jeff smiled, motioning a hand towards the bar, where a few friends sat waiting for them.

"AJ! Shannon! SHANE!" The girls screamed throwing themselves into a group hug.

"I think we were missed boys." AJ laughed.

After a lot of shots and dancing. Faith and AJ ended up back at the bar. AJ sat on the bar stool, Faith in-between his legs with his arms draped over her shoulders. He leaned down to her neck. "Faith?"

"Uh huh?" She replied, sipping on her strawberry daiquiri.

"Who's the blonde girl in the pirate costume?" He slurred.

"That's Aubrey." She smiled at Bree who waved back.

"She's really pretty." AJ smiled.

**A/N: Awww AJ lyks Bree. Lets have a round of Awwww's. Yeah im slightly drunk people! Thank god for spell checker is all I can say. Reviews please! **


	7. Wife

**Chapter 7**

"And she's funny, and smart." Faith went into matchmaking overdrive. "She's really kind too, and easy to talk to."

"Do you think she likes me?" AJ asked with a helpless little school boy look on his face. Faith put her empty glass down on the bar.

"I dunno, but I hafta go to the loo. So yeah, toodles." Faith made a bee line for the Ladies room after seeing Bree enter moments before. "Bree?" She called as she sat up on the basin.

"Ama coming…. Justa second… I've lost muh hat." Bree whined from behind a half open cubicle door. Faith looked over to the hand dryer, Bree's pirate hat sat on top of it.

"Bree! I found it!" Faith called as the blonde pirate stumbled out of the cubicle. Faith placed her hat back on Bree's head, backwards and slightly tilted to the side.

"Oooh YAY!" Bree giggled, as she attempted to apply clear lip gloss. The two girls stood in front of the mirrors, swaying slightly and smudging lip gloss on to their chins, and basically everywhere other than their lips.

"So….. Any one you like?" Faith smiled, finally getting the lip gloss in the right place.

"Mmh yeah… Slightly. I dunno. I heard he was married still." Bree said with a confused look on her face, she sighed; giving up all hope with the lip gloss and stuffing it back in her bag.

"OMG! AJ!" Faith squealed. "He's divorced now though!"

"How did you know?" Bree laughed in fake surprise.

"He likes you too." Faith said in a sing song voice.

"Really?"

"Yuppers." Faith smiled. "So go talk to him!" She said pushing Bree out of the toilets and in the direction of one AJ Styles. Faith stood watching as Bree walked nervously up to AJ, who ordered her a drink, then whispered something in her ear that made her blush fiercely.

Someone's hands crept around Faith's waist, pulling her closer to them, his breathe hot on her neck. Alcohol visible on his breath. He twirled a purple curl around his finger. "You look amazing." He whispered. Faith glanced around the noisy club. Bree and AJ had moved from the bar to the dance floor along with Matt and Nikki, and Courtney and Randy. While the others sat in the large booth, taking part in a drinking game that Jeff had started.

"So do you." Faith smirked as she turned around to face him.

"Dance?" He smiled, his dimples showing clearly.

"Sure thing." Faith smiled as he laced his fingers with hers and led her to the dance floor. He pulled her close to him. But she took his hand again and led him up a set of stairs.

"Where we going?" John asked over the music, Faith led him up onto a balcony.

"Here." She smiled; looking down onto the dance floor she could see every one from there. "I used to work up here." She led him out onto the outside balcony; black candles were the only light, black feathers and sequins coated the floor. The two stayed up on the balcony for a while before John excused himself, leaving Faith on her own.

**FAITH POV**

"I'll be right back." John smiled, kissing me again. I love it when he does that. I watched him walk back into the club and down the stairs. I must have sat for at least half an hour before I decided to go stand inside. Where the hell was he? He said he wouldn't be long. I thought it was women who spent longer in the bathroom anyway. I lent against the banister, watching random people dance. I spotted; Courtney and Randy making out in the corner, Bree and AJ dancing in the middle of the dance floor, Nikki and Matt doing body shots off each other by the bar, and John. John with another woman.

I watched her grind against him, he smirked, squeezing her hips and pulling her closer to him. What the hell was he playing at? The blonde bitch that was currently near humping him **(A/N: hahahhaha im pissin muh self laughing ryt now) **turned around and kissed him passionately. Hemade no attempt to push her off him. She turned back and looked straight at me. As if she had known that I would be there. She smirked and winked at me. Little whore. Pushing herself closer to John. My John. My boyfriend. But she didn't know that, right? He was responsible here. Nikki must have run out of shots because she and Bree were now standing behind John. They tapped him on either shoulder. He turned around and they both pointed at me.

Then he looked straight at me. And right through me. How could he? I refused to wipe away the black mascara stained tears that ran down my face, the signal that I was crying. I couldn't let him no that he had that affect on me. I shouldn't have opened up again. I pulled out my cell phone and rang the most familiar number. I turned my back on the rest of the club. All of them still down on the dance floor. Watching me above them.

"Faith?" His voice echoed into my ear. "What's wrong? Where are you?"

"Poison Punk."

"I'm coming to get you." He hung up straight away. I waited a few moments before taking a deep breath and checking my make up in the compact I kept in my bag. I couldn't let John or any of the others see me like this. I matched down the stairs, passed Courtney and mouthed bye, she nodded and told me she'd ring me in the morning.

Nikki had cornered the blonde all of John, and was currently yelling at her, threatening and holding her fists close to the girl's face. Bree was laughing at the girl and attempting to calm Nikki a lil.

"Faith?" I turned around to see him.

"What do you want?" I scowled.

"Where are you going baby?" He smiled, sliding him arm around my back. I yanked my body away from him as if his touch was burning through my clothes.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled at him. "I'm going home."

"I don't understand." John leaned in to kiss me, stinking of alcohol, I pushed him away.

"The lady said no Cena." A strong arm wrapped around my waist from behind me. Pulling me closer to him. I immediately felt safer.

"What do you want?" John spat at him.

"To take my wife home." Adam smiled before taking my hand, lacing his fingers with mine and directing me out of the club.

"Wife?" John yelled in the background.

**A/N: hmmm, wife? Reviews && I'll update…. Bree I aint updating again until I have 3 reviews & a chapter of Secret Love from yooo! Na ha!**


	8. Man whore

**A/N: I'm writing this at like, 2am at Laura's new house. YAY! Laura is currently dancing around doing th forbidden dance to Jesse McCartney's Right Where You Want Me. I blame Bree. **

**Chapter 8**

"Why the hell did Adam Copeland just call Faith his wife?" John yelled at Courtney as they walked back to the hotel. Finally having sobered up, slightly.

"Duuur coz she **_is_** his wife." Bree rolled her eyes from her current position on AJ's back. All the girls were currently receiving piggy backs from the men. Nikki hit John over the head with her shoes from Matt's back.

"Well if **_you_** hadn't gone and been a man whore then **_she_ **wouldn't have had to ring **_him_**, and then **_he_ **wouldn't have had to come down here. And **_you_ **would have been none the wiser about her stupid ass _**husband** _and everything would have been just bloody peachy." Nikki scoffed before hiccupping. She looked around herself before laughing to herself. That was Nikki all right, completely random.

"When did she marry him? She's only like twenty two!" John asked, as they neared the hotel.

"When she turned eighteen." Courtney finally spoke up. "She met him when she was sixteen; they waited until she was seventeen before they started dating, and the day after she turned eighteen they married. She was in Las Vegas with the girls when she met him. She didn't know that he worked with her dad until she went to the show the next night."

"Who are the girls?" John asked. Bree and Nikki giggling quietly as AJ and Matt put them down on their feet as they walked into the hotel entrance.

"Faith was a dancer, a show girl in Vegas." Jeff smiled. "She still is. Just on special occasion though."

"But she was sixteen." John said, slightly confused. "That's too young to dance in Vegas aint it?"

"You're never too young in Vegas." Bree smiled.

"Her mother was a show girl, how else do you think she met Ric Flair for god's sake." Matt laughed. "Faith started dancing as soon as she could walk. Eventually, Jackie took her out of school so that she could travel with her."

"So who old was she when she started dancing, like in Vegas?"

"She was fifteen."

"That's where you'll always find her if she ever goes missing. That show is her second family." Jeff said as he walked up to his room door. "Well I'll see you guys in the morning." Just hoping that his best friend would pull though, she didn't need all this drama in her life. She caused enough as it is.

**With Faith & Adam**

"Thank you." Faith said as she quietly sobbed into Adam's chest. They sat on top of their bed in Adam's Newcastle apartment. Faded photographs in old frames smiled back at them. This was her home.

Yeah, they had had a rough track record. But they were still married. They were still close. They occasionally got back together at bad times, when they knew only they could pull the other through. Like when Faith's mother passed away, Adam was by her side in less than an hour.

"Sssh… It's okay baby." He smoothed down her hair, pulling her closer. "You wanna tell me what happened?" He asked gently, not wanting to push it too far, but still wanting to know who exactly had hurt his wife so much that she could be in such a state.

"John… he basically told me he loved me… and then hes with some other girl. She was all over him Adam. She kissed him, and then he just looked straight through me as if I meant nothing to him." She sniffed back a few tears before resting her head on his chest once more. She breathed in and out, listening to his heart beat. She traced her finger tips over his chest, hearing his heart beat faster. Faith rose her head, looking straigth into his eyes. He pulled her closer kissing her softly, not wanting to pull away, but eventually having to, he smiled.

"I love you, you know that right?" He laughed.

"Ditto." She smiled, holding him tighter. They sat in comfortable silence, just listening to the other breathe.

"We best get some sleep." Adam whispered. "We gotta go down to London tomorrow." He pulled back the covers and climbed in, watching Faith as she undressed and pulled on a Rated R t shirt. She climbed into the bed next to him, immediately snuggling up close.

"Night Adam." She whispered, already half asleep.

"Night baby." He pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arm around her waist. She'd be safe with him, for a while.

**Next Morning**

John rolled over; he reached out, feeling around the bed for Faith. Cold sheets signaled that she wasn't there and hadn't been for a while. He groaned as his hangover kicked in. John managed to get out of bed and stumble into the bathroom to find some much needed aspirin.

Eventually he found the strength to get dressed and venture down to the hotel restaurant. He found a few of the tables had already been taken up. Nikki, Courtney, Bree, Randy, Matt, Jeff and AJ all sat around a cell phone, currently on loud speaker. No one noticed him stand behind and listen to their conversation.

"I just didn't think he was the type to do that, that's all." Faith held back the tears, down the line.

"We know babes, neither did we." Nikki sighed, taking a sip from her coffee.

"That's decafe right?" Matt asked quickly.

"Yes its god damn decafe." Nikki snapped before resting her head on his shoulder and swinging her legs up onto the chair next to her. Her black hair tied back, the pink stripe coming on from under a black and white striped headband.

"Look I gotta go. Me and Adam have to catch a plane down to London tonight." Faith sighed.

"Why tonight? Everyone leaves tomorrow." Jeff asked.

"I have a show to do. Plus I don't think I can be anywhere near _him_ for a while." Faith paused, and mumbled something to Adam before laughing slightly. "So I'll meet you guys there. Love ya'll." She smiled.

"Ditto." They all yelled at the phone laughing.

"Ditto." John whispered before he sat down at the table, making his presence known.

"Well, well, well." Nikki smirked. "Look who it is."

"Man whore." Bree mumbled. Randy slapped John on the back of his head.

"Idiot."

"What the hell was that for?" John demanded. Okay so he had a slight memory lapse, he could remember parts of last night. Just not all of it. He knew everyone was mad with him, that Faith was mad with him. That Faith was married and never bothered to tell him. But he wasn't quite sure on why they were so mad.

"Erm, lemme think," Randy rolled his eyes, "How about, losing the best thing that's ever happened to you for some slut in a mini skirt."

"Baby, that wasn't a skirt. That was a belt." Courtney scoffed.

"Oh." John sighed, gradually beginning to remember what happened the night before.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**John POV**_

"**_I'll be right back." I kissed Faith gently; she smiled at me before I walked back into the club and down the stairs. I re-emerged from the bathroom a couple minutes later, and headed over to the bar. Someone sat on the bar stool right next to me, trapping me against the bar. I ordered mine and Faith's drinks and paid, I turned to leave but this girl caught my eye._**

"_**Liz?" I asked, it couldn't be her. She was blonder, her clothes were basically non existent, and I left this?**_

"_**Hey baby." She smiled, fluttering her eyelashes, and biting down on her bottom lip. "How you been?" She asked, moving her high heeled leg up my leg, making it even harder for me to leave.**_

"_**Great, but I erm, I gotta go." **_

"_**So soon?" She asked with puppy dog eyes, that she knew I couldn't resist. "One dance? For old times sake." Liz suggested.**_

"_**One dance and then I really have to go." We drank the drinks I bought and then some more. One dance couldn't hurt, right?**_

_**Wrong. **_

**_I saw the look on Faith's face, the empty, scared, shattered look. I caused that_**.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"I hafta find her." John stood up from the table.

"Dude, she's on her way to London." Jeff said finishing his coffee.

"How come he gets to drink real coffee, and I'm stuck with this shit!" Nikki demanded looking into her mug full of decafe coffee.

"Because I'm special." Jeff stuck out his tongue.

"Children!" Matt warned, "This is neither the time nor the place. John, here, has a problem, with our girl." Tickling Nikki gently.

"You do that again and you die." She warned.

"Having been in your shoes, I can tell you that she's gunna stay with Adam for a few weeks before she gets her confidence back up. Then she might come back up here to see her Dad. But don't bank on it. You really hurt her." AJ said, lacing his fingers with Bree's and pulling her closer to him.

"I know. I fucked up, big time." John sighed, heading to the closest gym. Not knowing that Faith would be there too.

**A/N: Sooo bored, so tired, so hung over. Reviews will make me happy again. 5 & then I update, Bree I want muh chapter of Secret Love bitch! Nikkerz I wanna read your story! Hurry th fuck up & post it! Love ya skanks.**


	9. Why does it feel so right?

**A/N: Woo am baaack bitches! **

**Chapter 9**

Bree and AJ lay on their hotel room bed, the TV played in the background, no one really paying attention to it.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Bree asked, twirling a finger around a blonde and black bang.

"I hope so." AJ sighed.

"I just don't want history to repeat itself." Bree whispered.

**-- Flashback --**

"**Faith hunny, you home?" Bree called as she walked through the apartment. "Faith?" Bree walked faster through into Faith's room, she ran into the bathroom to find her friend passed out on the floor. The white tiles around her stained blood red. "Oh god. What did he do to you?" Bree whispered, gently lifting Faith's head, bruises already forming on her body. Cuts everywhere. Bree rang for help immediately. The hardest part, was sitting, rocking back and forth, waiting, not knowing if Faith would pull through. **

"**Miss, do you know what happened?" A middle aged officer asked Bree as she sat in the waiting room of the hospital. She never looked up, only starring straight ahead of her. Focusing on the plain white walls. **

"**She was on an adventure course and fell into a ditch," Bree lied, trying to explain the bruises and cuts on Faith's body. "We brought her home and she went in the bath tub, I went to get some food and she must have fallen." **

"**I see." The officer said, not believing a word. He left Bree alone in the room. The door burst open.**

"**Where is she?" Nikki ran into the room, Courtney and Jeff not far behind. Bree stood up into a group hug. "How is she? What's happening?"**

"**Apparently she's doing okay. She's sleeping. He could have killed her." She whispered off. **

**-- End of Flashback -- **

John walked into the nearest gym; he dropped his bag down on the bench and hit play on his iPod. After an hour or so he made his way to the swimming pool. He dived in and resurfaced to catch a flash of wet blonde and purple hair.

"Faith?" He whispered. She turned her head quickly, gasped slightly before swimming over to the side of getting out. She looked back at him, in a black bikini, before entering the changing rooms. John followed. This was probably the only time he's get her on her own.

He closed the door behind him. He caught a glimpse of her heading for the showers. He followed her. She stood with her back to him, he ran with hand down her arm. She tensed at his touch, sighed and attempted to bite back the tears.

"Leave me alone John." She whispered behind the tears.

"I'm so sorry." He said, so quiet it was hardly a whisper. She turned to face him. How dare he!

"Sorry? You're sorry? Well I guess that makes everything just fucking peachy now." She snarled. "You just don't understand do you?" She said backing him against the wall. "How it feels to have your heart ripped out and shattered into a million pieces in front of your god damn eyes." Her voice deeper and darker, her eyes glazed over, a deeper blue than ever before. She was less than inches from his face.

"Shut up." He whispered, pulling her close to him and kissing her passionately. He quickly turned her so that she had her back against the wall. The water from the shower pouring down on them. He ran his hands down her body, grabbing her thighs and pulling her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist. She pulled back, breathing heavily. A smile played on her lips, before disappearing. She looked at the floor.

"This is wrong." She whispered. "So why does it feel right?" He smiled at her before kissing her neck softly, placing gentle butterfly kisses along her collar bone. He removed her bikini quickly before looking straight at her.

"I love you." John whispered.

**A/N: I know this is ultimately th shortest piece of crap ever. Trust me I know, I did write it. But its your own fault. Muh ha ha ha. Me only gots 3 reviews last time ( **

**Me wanty moreeee! **

**Yes I am infact a three year old. **

**Review please D**


	10. Complex

**A/N: Sorry its taken me a lil while to update but I've been really busy lately. What with work & Dave & needing to sleep more lol. So yeah, here's chapter ten. Enjoy x**

**Chapter 10**

"Come home with me." John said as they walked out of the gym. Faith's damp hair pulled up into a bun, she wore no make up and Adam's hoodie, over a pair of black jeans. She sighed pulling her big black sunglasses down off her head and over her eyes.

"I can't." She whispered. "I told Adam I would only be an hour."

"What's going on with you too anyway? How come you never told me?" John asked as she sat down on the bench, pulling her knees up to her chest on hugging them.

"Me and Adam go way back." Faith whispered, her glasses hiding the large tears rolling from her eyes.

**--Flashback--**

**Faith walked out onto the stage in a skimpy outfit, it wasn't the first time she had, and it wouldn't be the last. Okay so she wasn't exactly a show girl as such. But it sounded better than stripper didn't it. She worked with a group of four other girls, Becky a tall red head with dark green eyes, Amy; a short blonde girl, Jenny and Reagan, both brunettes. **

**They danced around the stage, occasionally glancing into the large crowd of drunken men that they attracted. Then she spotted them, all of them, her dad's colleagues. There must have been about fifteen of them. Faith strutted over to Reagan, she knew that she would be able to point out and name each and every WWE Superstar in a fifty foot radius. **

"**Rea. Who's in booth three?" Faith smiled as they danced together. **

"**Hmm, Jeff and Matt Hardy, Charlie Haas, Shannon Moore, erm… Carlito, Shane Helms, looks like Mark Calloway, Adam Copeland, Shane McMahon, Hunter, Tommy Dreamer." They stood back to back, still dancing. "Dave Bautista, Sabu, Rob Van Dam, I think that's Sandman, ooh and that freaky dude, Kevin Thorn. And your –"**

"**Dad." Faith whispered before smiling to the crowd one last time then walking off the stage. She changed out of her "work clothes" quickly and changed into a pair of short denim shorts, a white tank top and a pair of black stilettos. She stood in front of the mirror surrounded by lights in the dressing room. Reagan, Becky, and Amy all wandering around behind her, in no rush to get changed. Jenny still on the stage. Faith dropped the black beads over her head and around her neck, fixing them before placing her black oversized sunglasses on her head. She smiled bye to the girls and walked out of the door. **

"**Hey gorgeous." Some drunk slurred at her. She looked down at him. **

"**Not tonight, not ever hun." She scowled. **

"**Bitch, you'll do what I tell you." He yelled grabbing her arm and pulling her out the club. No one heard the commotion over the volume of the music pumping out of the speakers. **

"**Get the fuck off me!" Faith yelled as he tried to kiss her. He raised his fist; Faith closed her eyes waiting to be hit. But it never happened. She opened her eyes. **

"**The lady said no." A gorgeous blonde man had a tight grip on the drunk's wrist. "Go." He told Faith. She ran back into the club and straight to booth three. **

"**Daddy." She gasped, out of breath and completely shocked. After explaining what had happened to her Dad she left to tell Rick, the bar man so he could keep an eye on the other girls. A hand touched her shoulder; she spun around on her heels. **

**It was him.**

**The guy that had basically saved her life. What could she say to him to possibly tell him how much she owed him? **

"**Hi." She smiled a shy small smile. He said something; she had no chance of hearing him over all the music. So she took his hand and led him outside. **

"**I was just wondering if you were okay." He laughed. **

"**Yeah, I am. Thanks to you." She smiled. "I'm Faith."**

"**I'm sorry but I recognize you from somewhere, I just don't know where." Adam smiled, after talking for hours.**

"**Erm, I dance in there." Faith said, confused on how he could know her. **

"**Yeah, I now I just watched you with my friends." **

"**What booth were you in?" Faith asked.**

"**Three."**

"**Oh bugger." She laughed. "You know my dad." **

**--End of Shitty Flashback--**

"We just got on really well, I moved back to England and he came with me." Faith sighed; John had sat next to her and currently had his arm around her. "We bought an apartment and then in Vegas one year we decided to get married. It's the only thing I regret about Adam. I never had the chance to have the wedding of my dreams." She smiled faintly.

"I still don't understand why you didn't tell me." John sighed.

"Mine and Adam's relationship is difficult for most to understand, its complex." Faith blinked back the tears. "We've had some really hard times. Really hard times."

"So why can't you come home with me, your boyfriend." John asked, adding the last part on a risk.

"John, if I can't trust you to go into the other room without sticking your tongue down some random's throat then how can I trust you enough to be in a god damn relationship with you!" Faith yelled standing up from the bench.

"It was Liz, and it wasn't like I asked her to do that!" He yelled back.

"And who the hell is Liz when she's at home!" Faith scowled, folding her arms across her chest. Her Geordie accent shined through when ever she got mad.

"She was the only woman in the world I loved until I met you!" He screamed at her. She stood, mouth open, arms hung by her side, unable to speak. Did he just tell her he loved her? Yeah he'd already told her that, but they were about to have sex, so he could have told her about flying monkeys and she wouldn't have noticed.

"John?" She whispered.

"I love you." He turned to her and kissed her passionately. He pulled back. "Even if you don't love me back."

Faith left before saying anything else.

**------------------------- Line Thingy -------------------------------------------------------------**

"I'm back." Faith called, slightly shaken as she walked through into the living room of Adam's apartment. She smelt smoke. Not a good sign. He only smoked when he was drinking; she looked at the coffee table, empty Jack Daniels' bottles. Great, just freaking great. She swallowed hard as Adam's arm crept around her waist.

"Faithy Faithy Faith." He sneered.

"Adam, baby." She tried to turn to face him but he kept a tight grip on her.

"Don't even think about it." He growled, pushing her to the floor. "What the hell is that on your neck?" He demanded. Her hand immediately covered it.

"Nothing. I don't know what you're talking about baby." She whimpered.

"Don't play dumb with me bitch." He grabbed a handful of her hair and dragged her to the mirror. "Look." He yelled, pointing at the hickey on her neck.

**_John… _**She thought as tears began to creep down her cheeks. She tensed her body, ready for the first blow. She hit her over the back of her head so hard that she fell to the floor again. Tonight would be too long to cope.

**A/N: Well this is a lil longer than the last chapter. Hope ya liked it. Reviews would make me smile lol. So yeah, 5 reviews & I update. **

**Abbey xxx**


	11. Are You Silly Sunbeam?

**Chapter 11**

Faith sat on the cold floor with her back to the bathtub. She focused on breathing in and out. It was all she could do right now. She could hear Adam in the next room, throwing empty bottles around and screaming for his "cheating whore" to show her face.

This was her life.

She closed her eyes, no longer being able to look at the mess he had caused. Her vision blurry, clothes thorn, skin cut and bruised in hundreds of places. She took her half smashed up cell phone from her pocket. It was 2am. She had been locked in the bathroom for three hours now.

Faith knew deep down that if he really wanted to, he could get into the bathroom.

Adam had thrown her around the apartment, beating her in every room for at least five hours, occasionally stopping to drink some more. They had missed their plane down to London. Normally she would have just been finishing now. Laughing and joking around with the girls in the changing rooms. Her cell phone flashed and vibrated to signal an incoming call.

"Hello?" Faith whispered scared Adam would hear her; knowing that she had contact with anyone would only make him more irate.

"Girl, what's up? How come you didn't show tonight?" It was Reagan. Out of all of the girls, Reagan was the closest and more trustworthy of them. She was also the only one who worried about her. She was the one who knew everything about Faith and Adam's relationship.

"Adam." She whispered, knowing that Rea would understand instantly.

"Right I'm ringing your Dad." Reagan announced knowing the reply Faith would give her.

"No don't!" Faith yelled. Then bit her tongue, as the rest of the apartment went silent. Had he heard her? She heard the door break behind her. Of course he had. He snatched the phone from her shaking hand, glanced at caller ID then threw it against the wall. Faith watched it shatter against the cold surface; it had been her only hope of getting away from him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He screamed at her, grabbing a handful of her hair and pulling Faith to her feet.

"It was Reagan!" Faith yelled, trying to get away from him. "She wanted to know why I wasn't there tonight, that's all." She whispered off. He dropped his hand from her hair as if he was thinking of how to act next. Faith immediately took her chance and ran past him.

**Meanwhile… **

"Ric? Hi it's Reagan." A panicked Reagan, who had been told of every beating Faith received, had called the only person she could that could help.

"Rea honey. What's the matter?" Ric asked as he sat down in his hotel room, friends around him. All tired but still drunk from their night out.

"It's Adam." Reagan said as she rushed around her apartment in an attempt to grab clothes and stuff them into a suitcase. "He's got Faith again." Reagan knew that Ric didn't know as much as she did, so it was going to be hard for her to explain this.

"What do you mean Adam's got her again?" Ric asked confused.

"Every time Faith had a bruise, she told you she'd walked into something, am I right?" Knowing that faith had used to tell her the same thing before the truth came out.

"Erm... Yeah." Ric answered still confused about the situation at hand.

"Wrong, unless she can walk into his fist." Reagan locked her front door and ran out of her apartment block, hailing a taxi. She held the phone away from her. "The Airport." She told the driver before returning her focus on Ric. "Look, he's been hitting her for years."

"He's been what!" Ric yelled, every one around him, now looking at him. John and Randy exchanged confused glances. Courtney sat in Randy's arms immediately got up to talk to her uncle as he finished his conversation. Exchanging that "Not again," looks with Bree and Nikki.

"Look, I'm at the airport now. My plane leaves in less than half an hour. I'll meet you outside Adam's apartment block. Don't go in there without me Ric." Reagan said as she paid for her ticket and ran through the terminal towards her awaiting plane. "And don't call the cops. It'll only make things worse!" Reagan warned.

"Ok. I'll meet you there." Ric said, flipping his cell phone shut. He closed his eyes, as if trying to calm himself, before snapping and hurling his phone across the room.

"Easy there big man." Randy grabbed Ric by the shoulders.

"What's happening?" John asked, a worried look wrote across his face.

"He's been beating my daughter for years, and I never knew." Ric managed to say, sitting back in his chair, unable to move. "What kind of a father am I?"

Ric sat listening to Courtney, Nikki and Bree trying to explain to him and the others what Adam had put Faith through for years now. "She used to turn up at 3am asking if she could crash on the sofa, and every time she did, she brought a new bruise with her." Nikki sighed, Matt pulling her into a secure hug.

John sat in silence. Unable to let the information sink in. This was Faith, his Faith. The girl that he couldn't stop thinking about, and when he did it was only to dream about her. The one he couldn't stay mad at. The only girl who made him shy, the only girl after Liz to make his heart skip a beat.

And he couldn't even protect her.

"Well, why ain't we calling the police?" Randy asked, slamming his fist on the table. In his semi drunken state he was growing angrier.

"Ring the police?" Jeff asked as if it was the stupidest thing he had ever heard.

"Yes ring the police rainbow boy." Randy growled.

"Are you silly sunbeam?" Courtney piped up. "Ringing the police is the last thing we do."

"Why? The police can get this sorted out and Adam put behind bars."

"Or he could take Faith hostage and kill her. Like he tried to last time." Bree narrowed her eyes in the general direction of the men.

"Come on, Reagan's plane landed five minutes ago." Ric said getting out of his chair. "Time to go save my daughter." He whispered.

**A/N: well reviews would be nice. I'll update faster that way lol. **

**Abz xxx**


	12. But who?

**Chapter 12**

Faith ran past Adam, she caught him off guard. She ran for the front door, locked. That would have been way too easy for Adam. She turned to try and find another escape route, trying to remember the emergency kit her and Reagan had set up in case Adam got out of hand, but he stood in her way.

"Well that was productive wasn't it?" He laughed viciously, making Faith shiver.

"Adam please," She begged. "Don't do this." He laughed her off.

"Don't do this." He whined, mocking her. He grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her back through into the living room, he pressed her face against the glass of the photos on the wall. Through the tears she saw happier days. "We had this." He screamed in her ear. "And you took it away!" He threw her to the floor, ripping the frames from the walls and throwing them to the floor beside her. They smashed around her.

**Meanwhile…**

Reagan stood by the curb, looking up to the lights of Adam's apartment. She heaved her bag onto her shoulder. When would Faith learn? She adjusted the strap on her top. She hadn't had time to change, she came straight away. So a cami vest top and a pair of three quarter length jeans weren't exactly perfect clothing for the cold north east air that whipped around her small frame.

"Rea?" Ric voice cut through the air. She turned fast to face him. She flung herself into his arms, he hugged her tightly. "She's gunna be okay." He whispered to her. Fact was Reagan had known Faith and Ric for a while now. Before Faith had started dancing she and Reagan had been friends.

Reagan stood back, attempting to compose herself. She breathed deeply. Now, she noticed the people around Ric. People Reagan noticed from her love of wrestling and from the pictures Faith had sent her. John Cena stood by Randy Orton and a small group of girls. "Bree, Nikki, Courtney." Reagan smiled at them, her smile soon disappeared when a scream interrupted there thoughts from above. "How long has she been up there?" Reagan asked throwing her bag at Randy. "Don't lose that." She warned.

"Since she left me." John whispered. Nikki looked at him, gob smacked.

"You're off your rocker kid." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Here's the plan." Reagan said, keying in the security number for Adam's apartment.

**Meanwhile….**

Adam had worn himself out. Faith laid on the floor, scared to move, broken glass around her. She could no longer feel any part of her body, just an all over numb pain. Adam sat with his back to the wall, half a bottle of Jack Daniels in his hand. A cigarette in the other. His head slumped on his left shoulder. His eyes had been closed for a while now, his breathing deeper. He seemed to be sleeping. Faith tried, as quietly as possible to get up. She made her way to their bedroom.

The emergency kit? A box under Faith and Adam's bed, holding the only thing Faith would ever need. Faith hid it in the back of her jeans. Adam's hoodie that she still wore covered it. She walked quietly but quickly back into the living room. He was gone. Her eyes searched the room for him. She gulped hard as she checked behind her. Out of no where he hit her so hard that she fell back over the coffee table and onto the shattered glass covered floor. She screamed out in pain.

"You wanna know what I'm going to do to you." Adam sneered, as he got up in her face.

"What?" She dared to scream back at him. He looked startled at her sudden outburst. "Come on, tell me!" She demanded managing to get back to her feet. "Or is that it? Huh Adam? All talk and no play?" She sneered.

"Shut up!" He screamed at her, he picked up the vase from the floor and raised it over her head.

"Ah, ah, ah," Faith wagged her finger in front of his face. With the other hand she held up the contents of the emergency box.

"W… where did yo … you get that from?" Adam stuttered as Faith waved the gun in front of his face, the vase crashed to the floor beside them.

"Well baby," An evil smile played on her lips. "I kinda got sick of being pushed around. So I got something that might, ya know, even things up a bit."

**Meanwhile….**

Reagan raced up the stairs to Adam's apartment, the others close behind. She got to the door and waited for everyone to catch up.

"Okay here's the deal. He's gunna be mad, and I mean real mad. So, girls when we get in there, you go straight for Faith. Get her out of there as quick as possible. Boys. Here's your time to shine. Take him out. Kill him if you have to. I don't care if he was ever your friend. I don't care if he's your brother. Do what it takes, because I will too." She closed her eyes and prayed to herself, then looked up at Ric. His daughter was in there, she'd been in so much trouble for years, but she'd never said anything to him. "Be strong. She is." Reagan nodded at him with a sympathetic smile. "Ok, lets go." Reagan opened the door.

"Are you going to kill me?" Adam's voice echoed off the walls of the apartment. Faith laughed. "You haven't got the guts to, have you?" Adam grew cocky again. Reagan held the others back as they listened.

"Don't be bloody silly." Faith flicked her hair over her shoulder. "If I wanted to kill you, I would have done it years ago."

"Stupid bitch." Adam attempted to over power Faith, he reached out for the gun. Reagan and the others watched in astonishment as a single gun shot screamed through the air. Both bodies slumped to the floor. Only one breathed out in relief. But who?

**Muh aha hahaha cliffhanger? HELL YES! Review please **


	13. Pressure

**Chapter 13**

Tell me where our time went  
And if it was time well spent  
Just don't let me fall asleep  
Feeling empty again

Cause I fear I might break  
and I fear I can't take it  
Tonight I'll lie awake feeling empty

I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you  
I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you

Now that I'm losing hope  
And there's nothing else to show  
For all of the days that we spent  
Carried away from home

Some things I'll never know  
And I had to let them go  
I'm sitting all alone feeling empty

I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you  
I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you

Without you

Some things I'll never know  
And I had to let them go  
Some things I'll never know  
And I had to let them go  
I'm sitting all alone feeling empty

I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you

Feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
You're better off without me

The song on the radio finished.

John sat in the back of the car; Faith's head lay on his lap, as she slept not as peacefully as he had hoped. He had tried to sleep. But it was impossible; the girl he loved had just killed someone. Someone he knew.

Faith grumbled in her sleep, turning again. Where were they now? On the run. Reagan had made it look as if Adam had gone crazy and killed himself. Now they were going to Ric's holiday home. How long would it be until Adam's death was plastered across new stands? A matter of hours, maybe.

Most of the group had returned to London. Not because they wanted to, only because they had to. Courtney and Randy sat in the front seats, John, Faith and Reagan in the back. Behind them, Nikki, Matt, Bree, AJ and Jeff, followed. They climbed out of the cars; John carried Faith to the front desk.

"Hi, I need," Courtney turned to do a quick head count, "ten tickets to Lanzarote." She smiled, handing over the emergency credit card Ric had given her and Faith. The blonde behind the desk handed them all their tickets with a fake smile. This soon disappeared when Nikki growled at her.

After handing over the little amount of clothes the group had brought with them, they headed off to the waiting area. John settled down in a seat with Faith sat on his lap, her arm around his neck and her face buried into his neck.

"Faith baby." John whispered in her ear knowing that she wasn't completely asleep.

"Hmm?" She answered almost immediately.

"We have to get on the plane."

"Ok." Faith got to her feet. The girls had managed to change her into new clothes before they left. On the way to the airport they got rid of her old, ripped, bloodstained ones. She wore a short denim skirt, a pair of black footless tights, a white tank top and a pair of flip flops, the same as Courtney. Bree and Nikki had managed to get changed as well. Reagan wore the same outfit she had worn all night.

Faith fell back asleep once on the plane and slept straight through until John nudged her. "Faith. We're getting off now." He was distant. She was afraid. How long was it going to last?

**A/N: Small chapter I know. But I'm ill. Review please. I can see Bree now, dancing & singing not very long**


End file.
